


Out In the Rain

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Reader, F/M, Fighting, dumbass dean, forgetful dean, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean forgets the reader out in the rain





	Out In the Rain

Dean was in a pissy mood. Soaked from the rain that hadn’t stopped coming down all night and covered in blood, he headed back to the motel. What was supposed to be an easy stake out had turned into him getting jumped by 3 vamps, and one of them had gotten him pretty good. Dean fliched as he pressed his hand against his neck as he got out of the car. Yeah that was going to need a few stitches. He grabbed the six pack off the passenger seat and headed inside.

Dean’s mood did not improve when he saw the smirk on his little brother’s face as he looked up from his laptop.

“Damn you look like crap.” Sam grinned at him and Dean sent his brother his best bitch face. He knew Sam didn’t mean anything by it, but he was not in the mood for his bratty remarks right now. Dean’s eyes traveled the room in hope to finds someone that might take a little pity on him.

“Where’s Y/N?” Dean frowned and looked back at Sam, watching his eyes go wide in surprise.

“What do you mean ‘where’s Y/N?’ You were supposed to pick her up!”

“Shit!” Dean threw the bottles on the table before spinning around and almost running back out the door. She was going to be pissed. Dean paid no attention to Sam’s laughter that sounded through the room before the door slammed behind him. Dean just jumped in the car and pressed the speeder down racing to the street corner where he had left her.

*****

She hadn’t spoken a word all the way back to the motel. Dean had tried to apologize, but one glare from her had been enough to make him shut right back up. She was furious and he knew better than to push his luck. Usually she would be screaming at him already, and that he could deal with. The quiet was worse. She was brooding, which didn’t happen nearly as often as the screaming part, but was also more scary. Sure they fought a lot. She was stubborn and tempered. So was Dean, not that he would ever admit to that, but this time was different. He had forgotten her. The shit storm was coming, and rightfully so, but there was no reason to poke the bear. Not until he had had his damn neck stitched up and had gotten a beer or two in his system at least.

Dean flinched as she slammed the side door shut after getting out at the motel and she glared back at him. The sound of his car being mistreated tore at his heart, but the look she sent him completely shattered it. Almost challenging him to say something and he wanted to, but he didn’t. He might not like the way she had slammed Baby’s door. However, he also liked his head attached to his shoulders. So he kept his mouth shut, staying a few steps behind her as she stormed towards the motel room.

Just as Dean reached the door, she spun around, making Dean finch. Normally when she was furious, he would be right there with her, but not this time. This time he knew she was right and he deserved whatever he had coming. She shot lightning at him with her eyes, and he braced himself.

“You stopped for beer?” She motioned towards Sam who had a beer in his hand and the six pack with 5 still left sitting on the table.

“Yeah… I… We usually…” Dean stuttered trying to find words but he knew there was no use. He had messed up and he knew it.

“Oh you remembered to stop for beer cause ‘we usually?!’ But me… Your girlfriend, Dean! Me, me leave standing outside in the pouring rain for hours?” She was practically screaming at him now. Dean hung his head in shame. Was there anyway this night could get any worse?

“You made me stand on the street corner while you left in the warm and dry car! And when the hunt was over you forgot about me!” She stared him down, and to be honest, she looked way scarier than the 3 vampires that had come had him earlier ever could have dreamed of being.

“Well atleast there was no action on your end. I was jumped by 3…” Dean started carefully, but the look she send him made him stop and swallow.

“So being left on the side of the road for no good reason is supposed to cheer me up?” she hissed before she pushed past him and back out the door.

“Where are you going?” Dean called out to her. He hated this. He needed her, especially after a hunt like this. A hunt that had not gone as smooth as they thought. A hunt were a male vampire had been taking females that bore a scary resemblance to Y/N, which had scared him to death and yes if you pushed Dean hard enough he might admit he had left her on that corner knowing full well the house she was stalking out was not their lair. That there had been no way he would have left her there on her own if he thought she would have been in danger. In the moment, Dean had prefered her getting a little wet to a fang getting to her. Now he wasn’t so sure. Maybe he should have kept her by his side. Either way, he sure as hell should not have forgotten about her. She was right to be pissed. Maybe he had hit his head a bit harder than he thought when he went down earlier.

“Y/N?!” Dean tried again and she spun around half way across the parking lot. “Where are you going?”

“To get my own room! I don’t wanna be around you right now okay!” Her words cut him deeper than she could ever had imagined and Dean looked like a soaked wounded puppy when he turned around heading back inside.

“Shut it!” Dean pointed to his brother who were still smirking at him but quickly held his hands up in defense.

“I didn’t say a thing!” Sam defended himself, but the smirk didn’t leave his face while Dean growled some unrecognizable curses at his younger brother as he headed towards the bathroom. He needed a shower, and to get his damn neck stitched up before he could do anything about Y/N.

*****

It had only taken a few bucks to get out of the receptionist what room Y/N had gotten to.  Usually Dean would have worried about how easy it had been to get to her, but tonight he had more important things on his mind when he picked the lock on her door.

Dean slowly pushed the door opened and entered the room, frowning when he saw that she didn’t move. He had expected to having had to duck her knife as soon as he pushed the door open, but nothing happened.

He took a few steps closer and saw the covers practically shaking. Dean felt the guilt come rushing back as he quickly kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed behind her. If she was going to kill him for this, he would have it coming, but he couldn’t keep away from her. Not when she was trembling like this.

“Jeez sweetheart you are burning up!” Dean exclaimed as soon as his skin touched her.

“I’m cold! And my throat hurts, and I feel like my limbs are falling off,” she complained without turning around to face him. “And before you say something, I knew it was you coming through the door.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean smiled against her neck as he pulled her closer.

“Yeah. You do this thing where you make the lock click twice. Like you are double checking it before opening the door,” she explained, and Dean grinned knowing she was right.

“I think I am dying.” She complained and Dean fought to hold back his laughter. She was fearless and one of the best hunters he had ever come across, but when her body turned on her and she caught a cold, she turned into a helpless kid. “I’m sure you’re not.”

“Either way, this hunt sucked. I didn’t even get to kill any vamps,” she sulked, and Dean could no longer hold back a chuckle. “Well atleast you didn’t get your skull bashed in or bitten.”

She turned around in his arms, looking at him with a pout. “This is ten times worse than that, Dean. I’d rather have been bitten than feeling like this.” Dean knew she wasn’t lying. He had stitched her up countless times and a sound had barely made it past her lips, but last time she had had the flu she had been clenching his shirt and whining for days. Dean hated that she wasn’t feeling well, and he felt horrible that it was his fault, but he also kinda liked this version of her. He liked her allowing him to take care of her. That she needed him too.

On hunts she never did. She never allowed him to look out for her or take care of her, and Dean knew she didn’t need it. Although sometimes he wished that she would be less independent, at least when they were at home. He wished that she would let him help her out once in awhile. Not because she needed him too, but because she wanted him to. On nights like tonight,he felt that. He knew she had been sick before she met him, and she had been fine. Still, on nights like tonight she allowed him to see how vulnerable she could be. She allowed him to feel how much she needed him. Dean hated that she was sick, but having her reach out to him and clench his shirt made his heart swell. It made him realize she needed him, just as much as he needed her.   

“I know it is sweetheart,” he quickly agreed before peppering her face with kisses, making her smiled slightly.

“Don’t think you are out of the dog house yet Winchester,” she warned with no actual anger in her voice. Dean smiled at her before pressing his lips against the top of her head. She fought him off instantly. “Don’t I will get you sick!”

“So?” Dean chuckled rolling onto his back pulling her with him. “I got you sick. It’s only fair.”

“True,” she yawned before snuggling up to him. Dean wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. “But I am not done being mad at you and working that anger out kinda requires  neither of us being sick.”

“Is that right?” Dean chuckled as he felt her smile against his chest. “We better get you well in a hurry then.” He gave her a small squeeze and pressed his lips against her hair as he felt her breathing deepening. He looked down at her sleeping form, safe, and no longer shivering in his arms.

Dean smiled watching how her eyes fluttered slightly and he knew she was dreaming. She looked so peaceful, and he wondered if she had even given her resemblance to the victims any thought, if it had made a difference to her. Dean pulled her a little tighter against him as the thought of losing her crossed his mind. He couldn’t. He would take her screaming at him, her hating him, her being sick, anything over that. She had become this lifeline, his sanity, and he loved her more than anything. He loved her… Dean swallowed harshly as the realization dawned on him, and he looked down onto her sleeping form again.

He gently brushed a strand of hair of her face and smiled as he felt her snuggle closer to him. “I love you,” he whispered silently as he promised himself her would gather up enough courage to actually tell her that some day soon. 


End file.
